The Black Winged Great Demon of Beacon Academy
by DarkBlur2005
Summary: What If Jaune had Almost died in Emerald Forest, but he had awakened something powerful from his ancestor, something dark, something Hollow, "Imprison, Murcielago.", Dark!Jaune, Murcielago-Wielding!Jaune, Jaune X Ruby, Arrancar!Jaune.
1. Chapter Primera: Jaune vs Deathstalker

The Black Winged Great Demon of Beacon Academy

Summary: What If Jaune had Almost died in Emerald Forest, but he had awakened something powerful from his ancestor, something dark, something Hollow, "Imprison, Murcielago.", Dark!Jaune, Murcielago-Wielding!Jaune, Jaune X ?, Arrancar!Jaune.

 _Hey Bro's, My name is DarkBlur2005, but you can call me Dark. So I was reading Rage Addiction's Hunter of the Copy Wheel Eye, Which you should totally check out, when I thought 'Hey,Why don't I do something like this?' And I came up with this, Hope you guys Enjoy._

* * *

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

" **Murcielago/Grimm"**

' **Murcielago Thinking'**

 _Attacks_

Begin!

* * *

"OWW" shouted Jaune as he was Stabbed by the Deathstalker, 'Is this where it Ends? I never even had a girlfriend before I died.' **"No, you are not going to die young one."** 'Who said that?' **"My name is Murcielago. Child, it would be better if we spoke in your mind."** 'Huh?'.

* * *

(Jaune's Mindscape)

* * *

Jaune found himself to be in a Desert, with chalk white sand and a Cresent Moon above it (Hueco Mundo). In front of him was what he could only presume to be a demon, it had a humanoid body, chalk-white skin, Yellow, catlike eyes with green sclerae, black tearlike markings coming from it's eyes, white horns coming from his head, a tail, Massive black wings, and all his limbs had black fur on it, but thats not all, it had a hole in its chest, which seemed to be bleeding a black substance.(Think of Ulquiorra's Resurrection Segunda Etapa) **"Hello Child"** "H-Hi, my name i-" **No need to introduce yourself Jaune. Before you ask, I know your name because I have been with you for your entire life."** "Really?" Jaune asked. **"Yes, now I am going to tell you my story(** Basically, Ulquiorra's story, up until he died, and a basic description of Shinigami, Hollows, Vizards, and Arrancar's **.)"** "That's all well and good, but what does it have to do with me?" **"I am telling you this because not only are you my new wielder, but you are Ulquiorra's Reincarnation"** "Whoa, Really, I'm the reincarnation of that Ulquiorra guy." **"Yes, now I am going to give you his memories, abilities and a bit of his personality."** Murcielago said before Jaune started to feel agonizing pain.

* * *

(Real World(Emerald Forest(Phyrra's Point of view)))

* * *

"JAUNE" I shouted as Jaune started screaming in pain. Then a flash of black and green blinded me for a second, when it disappated, Jaune looked... Different. His skin had gon chalk white, as if he had never gone outside, his upper lip was black, he had tear-like markings going down his cheeks, and his eyes were green and catlike, his blonde hair now had black streaks going through it, he also had a Strange Bone White Helmet on his head & a Katana in his hands(Think of Murcielago's Sword form), he was glaring at the deathstalker that had hit him, "I don't appreciate me and my friends getting hurt, Deathstalker." he said in a Slightly deeper and less emotional voice, he then pointed a finger as a cyan ball of what she could only presume is aura, "It is time to die, Grimm, _Cero_." he said as the ball tuned into some kind of beam, it had killed the deathstalker, I was so stunned by this that I didn't notice the piece of bridge I was standing on had started to fall until it was to late, "JAUNE!"

* * *

(Jaune's POV)

* * *

"JAUNE!" I heard Phyrra Shout, I Sonido'd to her and stopped her from falling from the bridge's ruins and pulled her up, "are you OK Phyrra?" I asked, "Yes." She said, "Jaune, what was that attack you used?" "I'll tell you and the rest of our team later." I replied, we then watched the rest of the fight between Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang, and the Nevermore with Ren and Nora watching with us. 'This school should be quite Interesting.' I thought as the battle ended and I passed out.

* * *

 _So what do you think, I hope you enjoyed it, by the way, the pairing will be voted by you guys, I hope it's someone easy to set up. Later Dark out. :D, :P_


	2. Chapter Segunda: Explanations and Teams

The Black Winged Great Demon of Beacon Academy: Chapter Segunda: Explanations & Teams.

Summary: What If Jaune had Almost died in Emerald Forest, but he had awakened something powerful from his ancestor, something dark, something Hollow, "Imprison, Murcielago.", Dark!Jaune, Murcielago-Wielding!Jaune, Jaune X ?, Arrancar!Jaune.

 _Hey Bro's, Dark here with chapter Segunda of TBWGDoBA (The acronym of the story name), I hope you Enjoy, but It may seem a bit Rushed. Later._

 _Begin_

 _Last Time:_ _"JAUNE!" I heard Phyrra Shout, I Sonido'd to her and stopped her from falling from the bridge's ruins and pulled her up, "are you OK Phyrra?" I asked, "Yes." She said, "Jaune, what was that attack you used?" "I'll tell you and the rest of our team later." I replied, we then watched the rest of the fight between Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang, and the Nevermore with Ren and Nora watching with us. 'This school should be quite Interesting.' I thought as the battle ended and I passed out._

Now:

'Ugh, where am I' Jaune thought as he sat up, he noticed that the walls were white, and he was bandaged up, "I appear to be in a medic room.", "Hello Jaune." I heard to my right, when I looked, Professor Ozpin was sitting in the chair next to the bed, "Hello Professor, Why am I in a Medic Room?" I asked with curiosity in my voice.

"You're In a medic room because you passed out after Ruby and her friends defeated that Nevermore, Now, I would like to know what happened to you, Could you please explain it?"

"Sure, It started when that Deathstalker hit me, I was wondering if I was going to die, before I heard a voice, and it said..." (Skipping the explanation because It would be to troublesome to type, until later), "...Well. That was a rather... Enlightening story. Well you had better get ready for the ceremony." "OH RIGHT! I completely forgot about that, thanks professor." Jaune then ran out to go to the ceremony.

(Later)

"Russel Thrush, Cardin Winchester, Dove Bronzewing and Sky Lark, the 4 of you retrieved the Black Bishop pieces, from this day forward you will work together as Team CRDL. Lead by Cardin Winchester." Professor Ozpin said, and the crowd applauded.

"Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, Phyrra Nikos, Nora Valkyrie, the 4 of you retrieved the White Rook Pieces, from this day forward you will work together as Team JNPR, Lead by Jaune Arc." Jaune was happy with his team.

"And finally, Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, and Yang Xiao Long, you 4 retrieved the White Knight Pieces, from this day forward you will work together as Team RWBY, Lead by Ruby Rose." the crowd cheered wildly. Jaune was happy that Ruby had a team of friends, like himself. 'I just hope that this year will go well.' Jaune thought, **"I hope so too, Partner."**.

(Later(In Team JNPR's Dorm))

Team JNPR was about to go to sleep before Phyrra asked, "So Jaune, What were those abilities you used against the deathstalker?" "Yeah! What was that really cool death beam you used?" Nora asked excitedly, "The beam attack is called _Cero_." " _Cero_? What does that mean?" " _Cero_ has two translations, one is Zero, and two is _Hollow Flash_. And the other technique is called _Sonido_ , which translates to _Sound Ceremony_."

"OK, But where did you get that Katana, and why do you look different?" Phyrra asked.

"*Sigh* OK, but you guys better sit down, it's kind of a long story, well, when I was hit by the Deathstalker, I thought I was going to die, when I heard a voice saying I wasn't going to die, it then brought me to what he called my mindscape, which is what someones mind looks like, he told me who and what he was, he is what is called a Zanpakuto, or Soul Slayer, a Zanpakuto was the main weapon of the Shinigami, or Death Gods, before they died, the Zanpakuto was the main weapon used to fight monsters similar to Grimm, they were known as Hollows, which eat souls. This was before Grimm and Dust appeared."

Everyone was stunned by this Information. "So, you are a Shinigami?" Phyrra asked, "No, I am a Combination of Shinigami and Hollow, It is called an Arrancar, Which is 60% Hollow, and 40% Shinigami, we have a reverse, known as Vizards, which are 60% Shinigami and 40% Hollow."

"Does the Sword have a name?" Ren asked, speaking up for the first tim in the entire conversation, "Yes, his name is... Murcielago." "Murcielago?" Nora asked,

"It Translates to either Bat or Black Winged Great Demon. So not only am I an Arrancar, I am also an Arrancar named Ulquiorra Cifer's Reincarnation. He was the 4th strongest Arrancar." Everyone was silent, "...So~, time to sleep?" Ren asked, "Yeah." We all agreed.

(Later(After they fell asleep))

While Jaune was sleeping, Murcielago manifested in the room while looking at him **'I wasn't able to protect you, Ulquiorra. But now that you've been Reincarnated, I have another chance to protect you, And I think your friends can help me protect you're Reincarnation.'**

 _So, I hope this chapter was good,_

 _See Ya, Dark Out._


	3. Chapter Tercera: Fights with Boarbatusks

_Chapter Tercera: Fights with Boarbatusks, and Harsh Realizations._

 _Sup Bro's, Dark here, with Chapter Tercera of TBWGDoBA, I have Enjoyed writing this as I love both RWBY and Bleach, and I love Ulquiorra and Jaune, as Ulquiorra is the Epitome of Badass, and I personally think I am very similar to Jaune, were both blonde, we both don't fight unless necessary, and we have blue eyes, the only real difference is he is 17 whereas my age i-(IM SORRY BUT THIS INFORMATION IS NOT AVAILIBLE TO THE PUBLIC)-... What the fuck? OK I think I have finally lost it, Guys, I am going to recommend that you play the music listed below, but you don't have to if you don't want to, Later._

 _BEGIN THE STORY!_

 _Last Time:_ _"Murcielago?" Nora asked, "It Translates to either Bat or Black Winged Great Demon. So not only am I an Arrancar, I am also an Arrancar named Ulquiorra Cifer's Reincarnation. He was the 4_ _th_ _strongest Arrancar." Everyone was silent, "...So~, time to sleep?" Ren asked, "Yeah." We all agreed. While Jaune was sleeping, Murcielago manifested in the room while looking at him_ _ **'I wasn't able to protect you, Ulquiorra. But now that you've been Reincarnated, I have another chance to protect you, And I think your friends can help protect you're Reincarnation.'**_

Now:

'My God, this is Boring.' Jaune thought while he listened to Professor Port, "Individuals who have sworn to protect those who can not protect themselves, from what you ask? Why, the very world!" he said, "Ayyyyy-Yeah!", 'Hehe, Internet Box.' Jaune thought

(1 Monologue Later)

".. The morale of this story? A true Huntsman must be honorable, a true huntsman must be dependable, A true huntsman must be Strategic, Well Educated, and Wise, so, who among you believes yourself to be the embodiment of these traits?"

(Play 'Falling Inside the Black', by Skillet)

"I do, Professor Port." Jaune said before Weiss could. "Well then, lets find out, step forward and face your opponent.", "Go Jaune!" Said the RBY of team RWBY, while Weiss just glared. "Alright, Let the match Begin." said Professor Port before he released the Boarbatusk. It charged at Jaune, he Sonido'd to the top of its cage. He watched its movements and devised a plan. He jumped in front of it and allowed a bit of the emptiness he gained from getting Ulquiorra's Abilities, it charged, and Jaune cut of its Tusks with Murcielago, and threw them at it, they Stabbed its legs, and he pointed his finger at the Boarbatusk, " _Cero_." he whispered as he fired a weaker than normal _Cero_ , the green attack destroyed the Boarlike Grimm.

(Stop Song)

"Bravo, Bravo! It appears we are indeed in the presence of a true Huntsman in training! I'm afraid that's all the time we have for today, be sure to cover the assigned readings, and stay vigilant, class dismissed!" the Class left, "Jaune!" he heard Weiss shout, "Yes Weiss?",

"Why did you do that?! I was going to show why I should be team RWBY's Leader!" "That's why I did it, because you're not deserving of that position." "Wh-What!" Weiss Screeched like a Banshee, "It's like I said, you don't deserve it, because you are spoiled trash." Jaune Replied, "You probably got everything you wanted in life because of your Heiress title, you were probably pampered by your parents, and thats why your not fit to be a leader, while you are Strategic and well educated, you're not Dependable, Honorable or wise. While Ruby may not have these qualities yet, she probably will eventually, whereas you will always be spoiled trash who doesn't appreciate what she has." Jaune lectured, Weiss was speechless, "I may be being harsh, but it's the truth, so deal with it and accept what you have. Like your friends." Jaune then left and walked arund the corner, there was professor Ozpin. "Hello Jaune." "Professor." "Don't you think you were a little harsh on Weiss?" "I do, but If she went into the battlefield like that, she would probably have died, which would you prefer, her realize this in a harsh way, or realize it when she dies on the battlefield because of her own arrogance?" "..." "Thats what I thought." Jaune said before he went to his dorm.

 _Sorry that the chapter's a bit short, but the episode that this takes place in wasn't that lon either, and you may think Jaune was a little Harsh, but consider what he said to Ozpin, then make your judgements, Dark out. :) :D ;D_


	4. Chapter Cuarta: Clothes Shopping

Chapter Cuarta: Clothes Shopping & Tattoo

* * *

' _Sup Bro's Dark here with the next chapter of TBWGDoBA, This Chapter will not be from the actual RWBY Story because this chapter is a Break between Weiss and Ruby argument episode and Jaune gets Blackmailed episodes, because I'm not sure what to do with the whole blackmail thing, I'll probably make it so that Jaune doesn't get blackmailed and the things that happen, I also have a surprise in store for those Espada Fans, Unless you can guess it, I won't tell you until it is revealed. So Later Bitches._

* * *

 _Disclaimers: I am currently running an underground organisation in order to get RWBY and Bleach from Rooster Teeth & Tite Kubo respectively._

* * *

 _Begin!_

* * *

 _Previously:_ _"I may be being harsh, but it's the truth, so deal with it and accept what you have. Like your friends." Jaune then left and walked arund the corner, there was professor Ozpin. "Hello Jaune." "Professor." "Don't you think you were a little harsh on Weiss?" "I do, but If she went into the battlefield like that, she would probably have died, which would you prefer, her realize this in a harsh way, or realize it when she dies on the battlefield because of her own arrogance?" "..." "Thats what I thought." Jaune said before he went to his dorm._

* * *

 _Now!_

* * *

Jaune was having a good day, currently it was the first weekend of the school term, and Jaune decided to get different battle clothes, that armour just, wasn't him anymore, he was also looking for a Tattoo place so he could get the Gothic 4 Tattoo that Ulquiorra had on his chest.

Jaune walked into the clothes store, he asked the clerk, "Do you have any clothes suitable for battle, preferably white clothes?" he asked, the Clerk then said, "We don't get many requests like that often, I can check to see if we have any, I'll be right back." The Clerk then went into the back,

Jaune waited there for about ten minutes until the clerk came out, "We have one, but I must warn you, it's been here since the time of my Grandfather's Grandfathers, Grandfather." Jaune then said, "It's fine, so who was you Grandfathers Grandfathers Grandfather?" he asked, "His Name is Kisuke Urahara." Jaune knew that name, It was the name of that Scientist Shinigami that worked with Ichigo Kurosaki.

Jaune then saw the clothes and gaped, it was his Espada Uniform, White with a high collar, 2 coattails and the white pants with the sheath of Murcielago in them, he then said without hesitation, "How much is it, I will buy it.", the Clerk then said, "Well, my ancestor told me that whoever bought it would get it free if he was chalk white with green streaks down his cheeks from his eyes." Jaune was happy with this, he then realised something,

"You said he told you, that would imply he is alive." the Clerk replied, "Yeah, he never told us why our family didn't age as fast as others, but he is still alive, he runs a candy shop in the ally next to this shop." Jaune then gave the clerk his thanks and went to a Tattoo place and got his Tattoo, afterwards he set off to the Urahara Shop.

Jaune went there and saw a strange sight, a red haired boy was picking on a black haired little girl, they then noticed me and the redhead said, "Are you a customer?", "... Yes.", "I'll get the boss for ya." The redheaded boy went inside, Jaune asked the little girl, "What are you're names?", "My name is Ururu, and my friends name is Jinta." Jaune then heard the door opening,

And there he was, Kisuke Urahara. Green striped bucket hat, green cloak, Shihakusho underneath, Walking Stick, and a fan in his hand, "Why, Hello! You must be this customer Jinta speaks of, right, Reincarnation of Ulquiorra Cifer, Cuarta Espada?", You are correct, I am Ulquiorra's Reincarnation.", "Well, Why are you here?" he asked with a curious face,

"I am here because I was curious as to if you and you're group of Children and those other two Shinigami were alive. I also wanted to ask if I could occasionally come here when I have nothing to do.", "We are obviously alive, and yes, you can come here whenever you like." "Thank You." Jaune said then left.

* * *

 _Chapter End_

* * *

 _OK, did you guys enjoy my newest chapter, if so, please review, because it makes me feel lonely if you guys don't review. Later, Dark out!_


	5. Authors Note 1

Authors Note: 'Sup Bruhs, Dark here with an Authors Note, I am Typing this because I am not going to be able to post Chapter Quinta for a while, It is Because I have been having a lot of trouble thinking up a way for the whole 'Cardin Blackmails Jaune' Part of RWBY, I also will probably not be able to post season two of RWBY for a while also, except for the First Episode with the Food Fight, which will have a surprise announcement from Ozpin, and there will be 2 new teams that took a while to get there because they lived far away. If you can guess who the teammembers are, you get a cookie. Later, Dark Out. PEACE, DarkBlurites. (DarkBlurites = Reviewer/Followers/Favouriters/Readers)


	6. Chapter Quinta: The Big Bully, A Date!

The Black Winged Great Demon of Beacon Academy: Chapter Quinta: The Big Bully, A Date With Ruby!

' _Sup Bruhs, Dark is Up in this Shit, Bringing you Chapter Quinta of TBWGDoBA, In the Authors Note last time, I mentioned I would be adding 2 secret teams, I have decide to only do one of the Teams, If you can guess who the members of the team are, you will get a shout out, and you will be on my Wall of Names of Cool People, Also, I will not be really doing most f Season 2, as that is mostly based around Team RWBY, I will be doing What Team JNPR is Doing while that is happening, OK. Later Guys._

 _Previously:_ _"Why, Hello! You must be this customer Jinta speaks of, right, Reincarnation of Ulquiorra Cifer, Cuarta Espada?", You are correct, I am Ulquiorra's Reincarnation.", "Well, Why are you here?" he asked with a curious face, "I am here because I was curious as to if you and you're group of Children and those other two Shinigami were alive. I also wanted to ask if I could occasionally come here when I have nothing to do.", "We are obviously alive, and yes, you can come here whenever you like." "Thank You." Jaune said then left._

Begin!

Everything was Quiet in the Battle arena as they watched Cardin try to hit Jaune, but the Pale boy kept dodging, "Hold Still, Coward!" He shouted at Jaune, "Why, I'm not a fan of being hit, even if you could hurt me with that twig." Jaune Replied in a bored tone. "If I hit you, you'll probably pass out from how weak you are Arc, you probably got it from your mother!" Cardin Shouted in hopes of pissing off Jaune, it failed.

"Go ahead and Insult my mother, if we weren't fighting, I'd probably join you." Jaune Said, Jaune then looked at the crowd and focused on them, in order to Piss Off Cardin, he looked at Phyrra, who had a thoughtful look on her face, Ren was the same, and Nora... Was being Nora, he looked at team RWBY, Weiss had an uncaring look on her face, but still observing the fight, Blake had the same expression as Ren & Phyrra, Yang was sleeping, and Ruby was cheering him on, Jaune smiled at this with a faint blush on his face, happy that the girl he had fallen for was cheering him on.

Yes you heard right, Jaune Arc loves Ruby Rose, WHAT IS THIS SORCERY?! You must be asking, well, when Jaune first met Ruby, he felt this feeling in his stomach, he first thought he was still motion sick, but as time grew on, he realised that, he loved Ruby Rose, he went through the stages of Denial, Anger, Bargaining, Depression and Acceptance(This also works with Insanity).

Cardin noticed Jaune Looking and Blushing slightly at Ruby, and thought of a plan, "So, that little redheaded bitch is cheering you on huh?" Cardin asked with a malevolent grin on his face, everyone heard this and was shocked at Cardin, Teams RWBY & JNPR also heard this, Ren, Phyrra, Blake and Weiss started glaring murderously at him, Nora was frowning and thinking of ways to torture Cardin, Yang woke up and Glared harder then the other 4, and was gritting her teeth as her eyes went red, and her hair glowed like fire, but Ruby looked like she was upset, looking down, and feeling like crying.

But Jaune wasn't upset, his eyes were shadowed by his hair, and he was shaking slightly, but that was enough to tell that he was pissed, however Cardin didn't notice, and crossed the line even further, "Y'know, She must be a whore to cheer on the likes of you, Jauney boy." This made the Glare more murderous, the torturous thoughts more vivid, and Yang literally exploded with anger, and Ruby looked really upset and had a few tears rolling down her face. What was Jaune doing you may ask?

(Play 'Naruto - Madara-Obito Theme' 2:21 - 3:00 (On Repeat Until I say so!)(Because this song is the Beast!)

Jaune had looked up, His face was contorted in anger, Glaring at Cardin as if he had Killed everything he had loved, His eyes were so narrowed, his eyes looked completely white with little pinprick pupils, and they were shining with so much murderous intent, that Jeff the Killer would freeze in fear, there were veins bulging on his neck, and he was scowling more then Ichigo Kurosaki. "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY! YOU TRASH!" He shouted with eternally burning fury!

(In Jaunes Mindscape)

Murcielago was doing the same thing as Jaune, except afterwards, he said, "PARTNER, WE CANNOT LET THIS TRASH GET AWAY WITH WHAT HE JUST SAID! **LET US INCINERATE THIS PIECE OF TRASH!** " He shouted in Undiluted, Ice Cold, Fury!

(Back with Jaune)

Jaune heard this, and happily obliged, he grabbed Cardins Mace and Shattered it, he then picked up Cardin by the throat, and pointed at his chest, a ball of Black energy with a Emerald Green outline appeared, and anyone who could sense aura would quake in fear at the amount of energy being put into it, "TIME TO DIE, WINCHESTER! _CERO OSCURAS_!"

(End Song)

Then an explosion of black shrouded them, when it cleared 3 figures were visible, first there was Jaune, still glaring at Cardin, Professor Ozpin, who was pushing Jaunes arm slightly to the right, enough so that he wouldn't kill Cardin, and Cardin, who had passed out, had his arm disintegrated, and the _Cero Oscuras_ had just barely missed his heart, "I think it would be best if you didn't kill Mr Winchester, Mr Arc. Mr Winchester will be Expelled from this school if he does something like that again." Ozpin said, Jaune then realised what he had done and felt no remorse or regret.

He then went to sit next to Ruby, when he did, Ruby then hugged him, whispering "Thank You, Jaune." into his ear, He hugged her with one arm and replied, "You're Welcome."

After Class, Jaune asked Ruby if he could talk to her alone, She said yes, "So~, What did you want to talk about?" Ruby asked cheerfully when they were alone, Jaune started smiling, and had a relatively visible blush on his face, "I-I Wanted t-to ask y-you if you w-wanted to h-h-hang out sometime?" Jaune stuttered out, Ruby gained an atomic blush as she asked "Y-y-you m-mean l-like a d-d-d-date?" She asked, Jaune gained a bit of courage, and said "Y-yeah, a-a d-date." Ruby -if possible- blushed even harder, and said, "Y-yeah, Sure." Jaune started blushing even more, and started grinning like it was his birthday and Christmas at the same time. "OK, I'll Pick you up at 7, tomorrow, is that good with you?" "Yeah." Jaune then kissed her on the cheek and told her he would go and make the plans, Ruby then stood there for about 5 minutes, before she started grinning as much as Jaune was, and ran back to her dorm to ask her team for advice on what to wear.

(Chapter end)

 _WHOO~, that chapter was a doozy, I hope you enjoyed it, especially where Cardin got his arm removed, Kesesesese(Think of Prussia from Hetalia's Laugh). See Ya Next Time, Dark Out!_


	7. Chapter Sexta: Planning! The Date Begins

The Black Winged Great Demon of Beacon Academy: Chapter Sexta: Planning! The Date Begins!

' _Sup Bruh's, Dark here with the Newest spawn of my brilliance. Enjoy._

 _Previously:_ _"I-I Wanted t-to ask y-you if you w-wanted to h-h-hang out sometime?" Jaune stuttered out, Ruby gained an atomic blush as she asked "Y-y-you m-mean l-like a d-d-d-date?" She asked, Jaune gained a bit of courage, and said "Y-yeah, a-a d-date." Ruby -if possible- blushed even harder, and said, "Y-yeah, Sure." Jaune started blushing even more, and started grinning like it was his birthday and Christmas at the same time. "OK, I'll Pick you up at 7, tomorrow, is that good with you?" "Yeah." Jaune then kissed her on the cheek and told her he would go and make the plans, Ruby then stood there for about 5 minutes, before she started grinning as much as Jaune was, and ran back to her dorm to ask her team for advice on what to wear._

 _Begin:_

Silence, that was what was in Team RWBY's Dorm, before it was broken by Yang, "... Mind running the by us again, Rubes?" Yang said. "I said, Jaune just asked me out on a date, and I said yes, now, can you help me pick something to wear?" Said Ruby.

The dorm was silent for a minute before Weiss fainted, Blake went up to Ruby, offering to help her, and Yang, well~...

"WHERE IS THAT BLONDE BASTARD, WHO DOES HE THINK HE IS, ASKING MY BABY SISTER OUT, I'LL GUT HIM, AND USE HIM AS A CARPET!" These were some of the many murderous things Yang shouted.

(Jaune's Dorm)

Jaune shivered, he felt like he should stay away from Yang for a while.(Because even Jaune's Hierro cannot block the Flaming Fury of Yang Xiao Long's Ball Punches)

He then started looking over the things that he could do for His and Ruby's Date, maybe dinner at a restaurant, yeah, that might work, he'll try a middle-class restaurant, maybe a movie before that, yeah that would work.

He then got up, and went to his closet, and looked for the nicest casual clothes he had.

(The Next Night, 6:59 pm)

Jaune stood outside Team RWBY's Dorm, more nervous than he had ever been before. He then knocked on the door, a couple of seconds later, Blake opened the door, she looked at Jaune, before saying, "Ruby will be out in a minute, you can come in, and stay away from Yang's bed, and for the love of god, don't let her out."

Jaune looked a bit confused, but nodded, he came in and sat on Weiss' bed, and looked at Yang;s bed, it was completely wrapped in chains, and padlocks, there was enough open room where the pillows of Yang's bed were visible, and he saw Yang, asleep, but if he looked close, he would see the feathers of a Tranquilizer Dart on her neck.

He heard Ruby's bathroom open, and he turned around, and smiled.

Ruby was wearing her trademark cloak, with a short sleeved black T-Shirt with her symbol in red on the chest, and a red skirt that reached her knees, with sneakers, and green hairpins in her hair, familiar hair pins.

"Hey Ruby, you look nice," Jaune said with a blush. Ruby blushed as well, before saying, "You look nice too Jaune."

Jaune was wearing a white hoodie with a gothic 4 in the center of it, blue jeans, black Metal Mulisha Skate Shoes. He also had a bone white helmet on the side of his head.

Jaune smiled, before saying, "Thanks, by the way, where did you get those hair pins?" Ruby replied, "My mom gave them to me, she said that her Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Great*Deep Breath*Great-Great Grandmothers, and that there was a note, saying to give it to the one of the people she treasured the most, and she gave them to me, although, that was not to long before she died. Why do you ask?"

"They just looked... Familiar to me." Jaune said ' _Familiar as in, I recognise them completely, those were Onna's* Hairpins._ ' "Well, lets go, OK."

(at the movie theater.)

Once Jaune and Ruby had gotten to the Movies, Jaune had asked Ruby, what movie did she want to watch. "Hmm, lets watch that one!" She said, pointing to the poster that Said 'Five Nights at Freddy's 4: The Final Chapter' the Description was, 'Was It Me?'.

"Are you sure, it might be a bit scary?"Asked Jaune, Ruby giggled, before saying "It's fine, I've seen the 3 movies before it, and I loved them." "You Mean, Five Nights at Freddy's, Five Nights at Freddy's 2: The Prequel, Five Nights at Freddy's 3: Fazbears Fright?" "Yeah!"

The duo then bought a ticket, and went into the theater.

(After the movie)

Ruby and Jaune left the movie theater, with Ruby crying, "*Sniff* That was so sad,*Sniff* With how the child's brother said sorry before he died, and that Nightmarionne said he would put him back together before he died." "Yeah." Jaune said, a bit sad about how the Child died.

Jaune then brought Ruby to a Cafe called 'RT Cafe'. When they walked in, they walked in and found an empty table, and chose what they wanted. Eventually, a waiter came.

"Hi, my name is Geoff, and I'll be your waiter today, what would you like to order?" Said a man with a handlebar mustache, and tattoos on his arm. "I'll have the Maine Special." said Jaune, "And I'd like the Slow-Mo Soup, thanks." said Ruby.

Geoff grunted in acknowledgement(Is that a word? Lets Pretend it is), before walking into the back. The duo sat there, conversing about many things, before the door of the cafe was broken down, there were 3 men in spandex suits, with black ski masks, and a gun in their hands, "Everybody, On the Ground, NOW!" The Leader said, before shooting the roof, to make a point.

Jaune stood, and started walking towards them, the men started shooting at them, before grabbing one, and holding Murcielago to his neck, "If you move, I will cut his head off, now, leave!" Shouted Jaune, he didn't notice a 4th one, sneaking up on him, with a sword, about to cut his head off.

Ruby saw this, and was about to shout at Jaune to move, before everything stopped. Ruby looked around, confused, before she heard a voice behind her, "Do you want to save Ulquiorra?" Ruby turned around and saw a woman with orange hair, silver eyes, and rather large...*Cough* Breasts.

"Ulquiorra?" asked Ruby, confused at the strange name, the woman smiled, before saying, "I mean Jaune." Ruby's eyes brightened up, before she said, "Yes, of course I would!" "Then Go, my reincarnation, go and save the boy we love." Smiled the woman, before she turned into an orange light, and went into Ruby's Chest, Ruby then had a lifetime's worth of memories flow into her mind, and when time sped up, she said a phrase Jaune thought he would never hear again.

"Soten Kesshun, I Reject!"

(Chapter End)

 _Didn't expect that, now did ya? Thanks for reading, I've had this planned out for a while, I just never got around to writing it. See ya guys, Dark Out._


End file.
